Born As Foes
by Emotionlessxxx
Summary: Summary changed. COMPLETE! Angela Potter, daughter Of Hermione and Harriet the son of Belletrix fall in love. But when their parents find out, their reaction causes misunderstanding and the opposite to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Though wish I did!Ok, I thought I'd just post this small story. It is one-shot..or maybe another chapter in Harriet's point of view. And in my story Belatrix is Voldemorts wife! _  
Born as foes,   
But falls in love!   
An unusual pair,   
And not allowed._

Angela Potter or Angel as she was called boarded the Hogwarts express waving to her mother Hermione Potter. She sighed thinking about the same thing she'd always think, She really did wish her father Harry Potter was alive. He and his enemy whom she didn't know had both died. Angel looked excatly like Harry, long jet black hair and sparkling green eyes. Somebody then caught her attention, He was unusually like her father, a younger version. He had jet black hair and looked almost like her father except for his eyes which were icy blue. She looked at him with interest as he turned back stareing at her smiling. That was their first meeting. Angel got to know more about him, his name was Hariet Riddle, and just like her didn't have a father. They had more things in common than she'd ever think of. She got to understand him more and more and gradually started dating. Now, she didn't know how disaterous the relationship could turn to their parents until one day.

They came home for christmas as planned."I can't wait to go home, I shall miss you though," said Harriet slowly and giving her a soft kiss.He was most unlike his father you would say. "I shall miss you too," she replied softly as she moved closer to him and the lips connected when...BASH! Angel and Harriet fell apart and the onlookers were Beletrix Riddle and Hermione Potter. Beletrix grabbed Harriet's hand shrieking."How dare you, what would your father say if he saw this. She's a Potter!" she screamed dragging him along.Hermione stared at Angel petrified and went home with her, no words were exchanged in between. They reached home in silence as Angel spoke at last."Did I do something wrong?" she asked."N-No, not excatly. Angel we have to talk," said Hermione slowly.They sat in compty armchairs as Angel listened."He, Harriet is Voldemort's son, your dad's enemy," began Hermione as Angel gasped."B-but mom, he's not l-like that," began Angel."After Voldemort was married to Lestrange, the big battle began. Harry defeated Voldemort, suffered from severe injuries. Just when we thought the Light side won. H-Harry died," said Hermione as tears rolled down her cheeks."Then we gave birth to both of you. I knew you'd be in the same years b-but I never expected this." said Hermione crying, she always did when she thought of Harry.Angel listened slowly, Harriet was his son(A/N.Voldemort's)! She ran into the kitchen to the balcony looking at the stars thinking. Tears rolling down her cheeks, Harriet was 'his' son, the relationship was over. No way their mothers would permit them. She thought and thought of the moments she and Harriet had together, how they laughed, how they had fun. But now they would have to break up just because they were born as foes.A/N. Ok, this is kinda ...I mean a bit confusing. Hope you enjoyed it though. Oh! And then review....Or this will become one-shot. Anyway, there is only one more chapter to this story. 


	2. Misunderstandment can kill

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Angela and Harriet. _**  
Born As Foes**_   
Chapter 2: Misunderstanding can kill "Get lost with that Potter now," shrieked Belletrix pushing his son to a corner. Harriet was confused.Mother,""Don't you dare call me that Harriet Marvolo Riddle after what you have done.""B-But,""But What?""Listen mother whatever you say I shall never stop liking Angela,""Potter,""Yeah! Angela Potter,""Daughter of that bastard with that _ugle scar_. Responsible for your father's downfall,""Harry Potter?""Yes,Harriet."Harriet's fears were confirmed he had always ignored the fact that her last name was Potter. He had convinced himself saying that there were many Potters in the world or at least she may not be the daughter of _Harry Potter_, maybe someother Potter. Thoughts now filled his mind, maybe Angela was using him?"How dare she fool me? Angela Potter I'm after you." said Harriet, his voice now cold.He went to his room breaking each and every photograph or letter he had of Angela. He glanced at his 'History Of Magic' parchment as he remembered..#Flashback#_"Harriet?""Yes Angel,"Angela yawned slowly and giggled for no reason. Harriet smiled, he loved seeing Angela like that, it made her beautiful dimples shown.He dipped his quill in emerald ink writing:I love Angela_ #End Flashback#Harriet now pointed his wand at those very words and blasted them laughing evilly.###################################################################################Angela sat in a corner as she blew the last candle off to get to bed. Tears rolled down her eyes, She would never get her _Harriet_ back again. #20 years Later# "I will vanquish you now Potter, You carried me away and now it payback time," said Harriet laughing evilly._Avada Kedabra_"H-Harriet," Angela sobbed as the killing curse hit her and she crumpled to the floor dead. _She diedInstead Of unite,The dark and light. She died,Instead Of Stopping him,Following his father's footsteps. She diedBeing Misunderstood,As using him,Instead Of Loving him. She died,That night,In his arms,Touching his palm. She died,That night,Killed by he,Himself._ ######################THE END################################A/N. Hope you enjoyed it..REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW 


End file.
